


The Offer

by softestpunk



Series: (Witcher) Prompt Meme Fics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, again... this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: Prompt: “I bet I can make you scream my name.”Geralt makes an offhand comment that's met with a surprising response.





	The Offer

They’re half a bottle of brandy and a bottle and a half of wine in, between them, when Emhyr takes offence at Geralt’s offhand slight about his sex life and murmurs a retort that he could make Geralt scream his name loudly enough to wake the entire palace, and the thing is: Geralt’s brain decides to be an asshole about it.

Because the conversation moves on to politics and the laughable attempts a number of suitors have made to get Ciri’s attention and if the weather in Toussaint is as pleasantly mild as Emhyr remembers and Geralt’s still thinking about how, exactly, Emhyr could get him to scream.

The thing about Emhyr is that he’s severe and he glares a lot and he’s exactly the kind of person Geralt desperately wants approval from even if he hates himself for it, and _secondly_ , when he’s had enough wine to make comments like that, his eyes occasionally light up with intent and his smiles come easier and more genuine and godsdammit, how long has Geralt been staring at his hands?

“Geralt,” Emhyr says, finally snapping him out of it as he drains the remainder of his wine glass. “That was an entirely serious offer.”

And half of Geralt hates that he’s so stupidly easy to read.

And the other half is too busy scrambling into Emhyr’s lap to care.


End file.
